


Like a Sip of Champagne

by martiniglass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Friends Supporting Friends, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiniglass/pseuds/martiniglass
Summary: -Spoilers for the True Ending-But there was no mistaking the cramps or the sudden increase in appetite. Despite the fact that it was, at the very least, two weeks too early and it was happening at probably the most inconvenient of times, Yusuke’s heat was beginning. And Akira was miles away from him, locked in a cell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Persona 5 on April 14th and I knew it was the game to get me back into writing. This is my first dip into the A/B/O Universe so let's cross our fingers and hope that it's decent. Please enjoy!

Yusuke absolutely adored living so close to the sea. It reminded him so much of the darkness and mystery of Mementos, he couldn’t help but pull that same dark and hopeful inspiration he’d taken from the depths of that hellish place from the dark waters. He knew that most would balk at such a depressing comparison, that the sea was meant to be connected with warm, happy memories of family trips and soaking up the bright rays of the sun with friends. But Yusuke had never allowed himself to be of the norm and conventional; why start acting normal now?

The morning started as every morning did for the artist. He awoke in an ocean of feather downed blankets, the early lights seeping in through the balcony window joined by the cry of gulls. He’d forgotten to close the window the night before, as he always did, and the room smelt heavily of sea salt and sand. Wrinkling his nose, Yusuke felt his stomach recoil slightly at the normally soothing scent and tried to bury his face further into his pillow. It should have been his first warning but Yusuke was about as in-tuned to his body’s wants and needs as Ryuji was to his thoughtless, though not intentionally malicious, comments. It was a wonder he remembered to feed himself on a regular basis.

Not prone to lying idle in bed, it wasn’t long before Yusuke found himself in the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he mentally tallied his duties for the day. Although he’d made more than enough in his few years as an artist to satisfy his more monetary needs, the call to create and to put onto canvas the emotions and the inspirations he found in the everyday life was too powerful of a temptation; especially when he had no real other priorities to concern himself with thanks to his financial securities.

His second warning should have been clear once he had stepped into the shower. His skin felt unusually sensitive with an almost prickly sensation crawling over him. The body soap seemed to irritate his skin, leaving his usual pale complexion slightly blotchy but again, he gave it little attention. Yusuke’s mind was already filled to the brim with colors and which brushes would best do justice to the visions that demanded to be shared with the world.

It was only when he reached the kitchen, hair still slightly damp and in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, that his third warning finally managed to properly catch his attention. Having lived so long with a strict self-rationed diet, most due to a lack of finances, Yusuke never had much of an appetite early in the day. Sojiro had once told him that he ate like a bird most mornings, pecking slightly at his food before getting distracted by anything that caught his eye. Of course as the day progressed, Yusuke found his appetite growing the same as anyone else’s, but he would be lucky enough to stomach a cup of tea in the morning let alone an actual meal.

So when Yusuke opened the cupboard to start making said tea, it came as quite the surprise when his hands suddenly seemed to gain minds of their own. Before he knew it, he’d already eaten an entire box of pretz and had grabbed a loaf of bread as if to make toast. Yusuke blinked down at the bread and felt his stomach growl loudly. He realized with a start that he was absolutely famished. He felt as if he could eat the entire loaf of bread right then and there and he honestly began to contemplate whether or not it was even worth toasting at all. It would be much quicker to just eat it straight from the bag.

Shaking his head, Yusuke leaned into the cupboard to put the bread back. Obviously he would need something much more filling to sooth his abnormal hunger. But just as he'd placed the bread back, his abdominal muscles seemed to sudden twist within themselves and pull. He felt a wave of pain rush over him, strong enough to send him to his knees against the cold kitchen floor, and Yusuke let out a pained hiss as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. All plans of painting were thrown out the metaphorical window when his lower back twisted along with his stomach and Yusuke felt his heart stop as he finally realized what was happening.

 _'No, no, no,’_ he thought frantically. Beads of sweat were already peppering his forehead and he hissed again as another cramp kept him down. _‘It can’t be now! I should still have another two weeks!’_

But there was no mistaking the cramps or the sudden increase in appetite. Despite the fact that it was, at the very least, two weeks too early and it was happening at probably the most inconvenient of times, Yusuke’s heat was beginning. And Akira was miles away from him, locked in a cell.

 

* * *

 

He needed to act. He needed to get to his phone. Yusuke swallowed and gingerly stood up from the floor, his low back protesting loudly as he did. His body was demanding that he get somewhere soft, somewhere safe where he would be prone for a long period of time. He needed to get to his bed.

Carefully, he made his way towards the bedroom, pausing only long enough to grab a half-empty container of leftover curry Futaba had brought a few nights ago out of the fridge and his phone off of the counter. It took him quite a while to get to the bedroom, his cramps forcing him to stop every moment and brace himself against the wall. Thankfully, he managed to avoid knocking over the various photos that rested on the hallway walls. The happy smiles and silly antics of his friends and his mate almost seemed to mock him as he struggled against the pain, but he persevered. The sight of his unmade bed, still slightly warm and so very inviting, almost brought tears to Yusuke’s eyes and he gratefully settled into it. He placed the curry on the bedside table and brought his knees to his chest, his cheek rubbing against his pillow.

His phone in hand, Yusuke bit back a groan as another wave of pain washed over him and he did his best to regulate his breathing. He wouldn’t be doing himself any favors if he worked himself up into a panic this early on in his heat. He needed to stay calm. At least, until he had his alpha with him.

It took a moment to dial the number due to his shaking hands, but Yusuke managed after a moment and waited with baited breath as he listening to the phone ring. He didn’t know what he’d do if no one picked up.

Finally, after one too many rings for Yusuke’s already frayed nerves, someone picked up. “Good morning, Yusuke,” Makoto said, her voice heavy and slightly delayed with sleep. “As much as I enjoy our talks, it’s a little early for a chat, isn’t it?”

Yusuke felt a tiny stab of guilt at obviously waking her up but it was quickly buried underneath another abdominal cramp. As he breathed through the pain, he could faintly hear the sound of Haru's equally sleepy voice ask Makoto who was on the phone. His throat was so dry it clinked when he swallowed and said, “I-I didn’t mean to wake either of you b-but I…”

He had to pause, his throat still too dry, and he swore he all but heard Makoto go from sleepy and relaxed to alert and concerned. “I-I know that this is going to be horribly inconvenient," he continued. “A-and I know that your influence as well as your sister's can only be pushed so far but I-I need… I need…”

“Yusuke,” Makoto said firmly, her no-nonsense tone cutting through Yusuke’s growing panic. “I need you to calm down and tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt?”

“M-My heat came early,” he finally managed to get out. He curled further into himself and whimpered softly. “And I’m not ready. I haven’t gone shopping in weeks and Akira is-”

“Going to be there for you before your heat starts in full. As he always is,” Makoto interrupted calmly. “It might take a bit longer to get him home, but he will be there. You don’t have to worry about me or my sister. We’ll get him there, Yusuke. I promise.”

Yusuke felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest and he inhaled deeply. “Thank you, Makoto,” he said softly. He still had so much to worry about, getting enough food into the bedroom, the cramps that refused to let him move, but his biggest concern was now in capable hands. If Makoto said she’d make it happen, then it would happen.

“You and Akira both know that we’re happy to help,” she said. He could hear her shifting around on her end and the faint sounds of fingers clacking away at the keyboard meant that she was already working on upholding her promise. He could also hear Haru talking in the background, no doubt on her own cell phone. “Now, if it’s alright with you, I’m going to have Haru give Ryuji and Ann a call. They can go buy some supplies for you so all you have to focus on right now is staying calm, alright?”

“Alright,” Yusuke said, sinking further into the blankets the more Makoto’s voice soothed him. “Makoto, I again cannot thank you and your sister enough for all of this. And please pass my thanks onto the others as well.”

 _“I might not be verbal by the time they get here”_ went unsaid but was understood by both parties. With another calming reassurance that she would take care of Akira, Makoto hung up and Yusuke was forced to curl into himself again as his cramps began to intensify. His still ravenous hunger was no doubt not helping in the slightest, so instead of burying his head under his pillow and wishing away the pain, Yusuke forced himself to unfold from his blankets and reach out for the container of curry.

He didn’t bother with any silverware and simply slurped the curry into his mouth. He barely chewed or even tasted it, too focused on trying to fill the ever growing emptiness in him than wasting time in enjoying the food. The curry was gone in seconds. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, momentarily satisfied, and placed the now empty container on the floor. Away from the nest. Looking down at the blankets surrounding him, he was hit with the sudden desire that there needed to be more. More blankets, more pillows, more everything. He whimpered softly and then, despite the pain, crawled out of the bed and into the hall. He had work to do and needed to get it done before the pain forced him down until his heat was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is extremely welcomed! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter fought me. I finally managed to mold it into something I'm happy with though, so let's go! Please let me know what you think. Criticism is extremely welcomed! It's been so long since I've written anything, I need to know where I need to improve. Thank you and enjoy!

Yusuke shivered underneath the blankets, his body refusing to settle despite his best efforts. He'd stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his sweatpants too itchy and his chest too sensitive for any shirts. He choked back a whine of pain and glanced around himself. His nesting urges were just starting to simmer down so he was forcing himself to inspect his work every few minutes.  
  
His nest had completely taken over the bed, the scratchy decorative pillows that Akira had insisted were necessary had been thrown onto the floor in favor for more pleasant fabrics. The body pillows that had been bought for his heats specifically were wrapped around the corners, giving the restless omega a comforting, surrounded feeling. Blankets of every color had carefully been chosen for the majority of the nest and they'd been selected for both their textures and their constructional abilities. Wool blankets, thick and warm, made up the base of the nest, with the softest of the down blankets just above them to keep the wool from agitating the omega's sensitive skin. The feather-filled blankets paired wonderfully with the piles of equally feathered pillows that had added much needed support to Yusuke’s aching body.  
  
Finally, after an hour of careful planning interrupted by painful spasms, his nest was complete.

With his nest finished and up to his considerably high standards, Yusuke should have been resting. He should have been preparing for a rather rough period of time when he wouldn't have the mind nor really the time to sleep or eat. A time where his body wouldn't be satisfied by anything expect for his mate. But his body resisted any attempts at calming down. Although his nest was near perfect and he knew, logically, that Akira would eventually be there for him, instincts were hard to fight and logic had all but been abandoned.

His alpha wasn’t there with him, wasn’t soothing him, wasn't making sure that they both had everything they needed to make it through the heat relatively unscathed. Akira wasn’t there and Yusuke was too immobilized by pain to do any of those extremely necessary preparations himself, leaving the omega in a dangerous position.

If he felt too unprepared for too long, Yusuke’s heat would demand that he leave the safety of his nest to gather up food and water despite the heat cramps and the pain. And if it came to that, there was a high chance that Yusuke would accidentally hurt himself. Muscle bruising and tearing were the most common injuries from an omega over-stressing themselves, which was why it was vital that Yusuke not leave his nest unless he had assistance.

Yusuke groaned and tried to calm himself down. His own scent, usually so light with hints of cotton and jasmine, was soured with anxiety and it surrounded him like an unpleasant fog that refused to dissipate. The omega stretched underneath the blankets, so uncomfortable and unable to do anything about it. He was so thirsty. Underneath his heat pains, hunger was gnawing at his insides. His heat-fogged brain dimly thought about the food in the kitchen, how he could maybe get to it if he crawled. But before he could act on his thoughts, he heard the front door to the house opened.

There was someone in his house.

Yusuke felt his entire body tense up, his scent spiking with fear. Someone was in his house. He quickly grabbed his phone and held in up to his face. Makoto hadn’t call or sent a text telling him that she’d gotten Akira so it couldn’t have been them. Yusuke growled and tried to remember if he'd locked the door the night before. He usually did but now, he wasn't so sure. Sounds of someone walking down the hall from the entryway towards the bedroom reached Yusuke’s ears and a feral snarl ripped through the blue haired omega’s throat.

The footsteps stopped at the sound and Yusuke ducked further under the blankets, trying to make himself as small as possible. His chest vibrated with steady growls and his hands were curled into claws. Though seen as physically weaker compared to alphas or even betas, an omega in heat was as fierce and as territorial as a wild animal and would do anything to defend themselves and their nests.

A soft knock of the bedroom door caused Yusuke to snarl again, but that apparently wasn’t enough to scare off the intruder. The bedroom door slowly opened, leaving only a tiny gap to allow the stranger’s scent to seep into the room. Yusuke, who was growing more and more agitated by the moment, was preparing himself to rip whoever it was behind the door into pieces when the stranger’s scent finally reached him.

‘ _Oh,’_ Yusuke thought, his growls tempering off into soft whimpers as he slumped back down onto the bed. His tensed muscles relaxed in one fell swoop and he exhaled heavily. _‘Ryuji.’_

The usually rambunctious man slowly eased his way into the bedroom with a small smile and a water bottle in hand. It looked as if he was still in his night clothes, the grey sweatpants and ratty T-shirt looking unsuitable for anything else. The blond alpha hummed low in his throat as he slowly moved closer to the nest. Yusuke hummed back at him, higher pitched with relief. Ryuji was quite the welcomed sight indeed; despite not being Yusuke’s alpha, Ryuji was still an alpha that was familiar. He was still family. Pack. Adding in the fact that Ryuji and Ann were a bonded pair and Yusuke knew that Ryuji could be trusted.

“Hey man,” Ryuji said softly. He placed a hand onto the edge of the bed, waiting for Yusuke’s permission to get closer. “I take it you’re not feelin’ so hot right now, huh.”

Yusuke whined and raised his hand, wanting the alpha closer. Ryuji wasted no time in crawling into the nest with the fever-ridden omega, not seeming to notice or care about Yusuke’s state of near undress. Yusuke pawed lightly at Ryuji’s shoulder, but Ryuji shook his head and raised the water bottle up to his lips.

“Come on,” he said, helping Yusuke tip his head back to ease the water down his throat. “Let’s get some water in ya. Then we can cuddle and shit, okay?”

The water felt wonderful against his parched throat and Yusuke greedily chugged almost the entire bottle before Ryuji pulled it away. Before he could complain though, the blond alpha gently gathered Yusuke close to his chest and rubbed their necks together. Scenting him and forcing his body to relax. Yusuke went limp with relief as Ryuji’s familial scent washed over him.

Ryuji’s scent was spicy and warm, not unlike a comforting mix of ginger and clove. Akira would occasionally joke that the only reason Ann had bothered to settle down with Ryuji was due to his scent reminding her of the spiced cakes she loved so much. Despite Ryuji’s vehement denials, Yusuke had always found that argument to be somewhat compelling. Although he would always prefer Akira's scent over anything, Ryuji's scent was easing that near desperate panic that had been growing in his chest since that morning. He wasn't alone anymore.

“Ann went to go get you guys some more food,” Ryuji explained as Yusuke made himself comfortable against him, shoving his nose into the crook of Ryuji’s neck. “Didn’t think you’d like bein’ alone for too long so, yeah. She’ll be here soon with the goods.”

Yusuke let out a rumble and finally, after what felt like hours, felt his pre-heat lower down from a raging inferno to a low simmer. With a pack member close by, the heat cramps went from agonizing twists to mildly painful pinches. Of course, once the heat really kicked in only Akira would be able to soothe Yusuke down, but while in pre-heat with his mate nowhere in sight, Yusuke needed Ryuji there with him. He felt more than heard Ryuji snort in amusement at his non-verbal reply and, had they been the young teenagers they’d been in the past, Yusuke would have bristled like an angry cat. As it was however, Yusuke knew Ryuji meant no harm. While limited in verbal reassurances, the very fact that he was there holding Yusuke together was proof enough that the blond alpha cared and was taking the situation seriously.

Time turned a bit hazy after Ryuji’s arrived. Now that Yusuke was finally able to rest properly, he paid no attention to the time or anything else that wasn’t either waiting for the arrival of his alpha or his packmate who was supporting him. When he grew thirsty again, Ryuji went and got him another water bottle. When his stomach rumbled, Ryuji brought back the remaining leftovers from the fridge and helped Yusuke eat. And when he started to become upset over the fact that Akira still wasn’t there, Ryuji would hold him close and promise him that their leader was on his way, that Makoto was taking care of it. Somewhere deep in him that wasn’t overcome by his hormones, Yusuke made a note to thank his pack again for being there for him. He shivered at the thought of dealing with his heat without them.

Thanks to the omega's abandonment of time, Yusuke couldn't tell how long Ryuji had been there before there was another soft knock on the bedroom door. He pulled away from Ryuji’s neck just enough to watch as Ann made her way inside the room, her arms filled with shopping bags. She was dressed in what looked to be her workout clothes and as she set the bags down onto the dresser, Yusuke couldn't help but relax even further. A fellow omega, her scent was just if not more welcomed than Ryuji’s. He watched as she pulled out sports drinks and protein bars from the bags and, at the sight of the food, Yusuke let out a whimper. Setting the now empty bags aside, Ann sent him a tiny smile.

“Don’t worry,” she said, grabbing a bar and making her way towards the nest. Unlike Ryuji, she didn’t need to wait for permission. “We’ve got you.”

Ann’s scent matched Ryuji’s perfectly, in Yusuke’s opinion. Crystallized sugar and creamy vanilla, Ann smelt as sweet as a bakery without being cloying. Paired together, Ryuji and Ann were so comforting that Yusuke felt an honest-to-God purr build up in his chest.

Ryuji snorted again and Yusuke saw Ann lightly slap her mate’s arm. “Hush,” she said, handing Yusuke the meal bar. She’d even unwrapped it for him. Yusuke purred louder as he stuffed the bar in his mouth. “Don’t be mean. If Akira finds out you laughed at him, he’ll have Futaba mess with our WiFi again.”

Yusuke felt Ann cuddle up to his back, wrapping an arm around his waist and trapping him in between her and her mate. She nosed up his neck, scenting him and lulling him down even further. He basked in the attention, his inner omega preening. It was so out of character for Yusuke to crave constant reassurance but heats were weird like that.

“Yusuke?” she asked, her breath tickling the back of his neck. “I need you to focus on me for a second. Makoto called me as I was coming in. She just picked Akira up and he’ll be here within an hour, okay?”

 _‘Akira,’_ Yusuke thought and he sighed happily at the thought of seeing his mate after so long. Akira would be there soon. _‘Alpha…’_

“So it’s up to you if you want us to stick around until then or if you’ll be okay waiting on your own,” Ann continued, her tone easy and soft. “We have no problems staying until Akira gets here. We just want you to be comfortable.”

It took Yusuke a moment to understand what Ann was saying, but after a few blinks he got the message. And he knew that the last thing he wanted was to be alone. He wanted to keep the packmates close. He needed them to stay. Instead of verbally answering, Yusuke simply looped his arm through Ann’s, keeping it pinned around his waist. He then draped his leg over Ryuji, trapping the both of them in his nest. A beat of silence passed and then both Ryuji and Ann let out breathy chuckles.

“Guess that answers it,” Ryuji said, resting his cheek on the top of Yusuke’s head. "It's a good thing we don't have anything planned for today."

Ann nuzzled Yusuke's neck again. "And even if we did, we'd cancel," she added.

Yusuke hummed low in his throat, nuzzling both Ryuji and Ann the best he could before he settled back down, content in the knowledge that he was safe and provided for by his pack. His alpha would soon be there for him. All he had to do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so remember when this had five chapters? :D Welp. Things sometimes happen. If it makes you feel any better, I'm giving the sex scene its own chapter so... yay? Anyway, oh my goodness. You guys are awesome! The kudos and the comments have been making my day! I'll answer the comments individually after I post this but seriously? You guys are amazing. Please enjoy the chapter!

The further Yusuke fell into his preheat, the more agitated he became. Not towards Ryuji or Ann, they were saints for putting up with his constant tossing and turnings, but towards the ever growing fact that Akira. Wasn’t. There.

Yusuke groaned as he pushed his face harder into Ryuji’s neck, both loving and hating Ann’s arms keeping him tethered down to the nest. He had food, he had water, he had packmates to keep him save, but his mate wasn’t there and Yusuke could feel his heat creeping closer and closer. Ann shushed him when he groaned again. All he wanted was Akira. He needed to go find him.

“Easy, Yusuke,” she whispered. She ran a hand soothingly over his stomach but he simply wouldn’t settle down. “You’re working yourself up. Just a few more minutes, okay? I promise.”

The heat cramps were back now, the merciless twists in his abdomen that traveled down to his legs and caused him to twitch uncomfortably. Packmates be damned, if his body had anything to say about it. Ryuji and Ann weren’t enough to sooth him anymore. Not when he was on the cusp of heat.

Feeling another cramp start to wash over him, Yusuke felt a frustrated snarl start to build up in his throat. He was restless and upset; nothing either Ryuji or Ann were doing was helping him to calm down. That irritation started to boil over and, that snarl ripping free from him, he sunk his teeth into the nearest object: Ryuji’s shoulder. He felt Ryuji jolt, most likely with more surprise than pain. Yusuke was too lost to do any real damage, but the alpha’s shirt didn’t offer up much resistance to the omega’s teeth. He felt the slightest hints of copper hit his tongue and knew that he’d drawn blood.

“Shit,” Ryuji hissed and Yusuke heard Ann tsk unhappily. “Ann, check your phone again. I don’t think we’re doin’ much good here anymore.”

Yusuke felt Ann move to leave the nest and he whined around his mouthful of Ryuji’s shoulder. He didn’t want her to leave; she needed to stay in the nest, he didn't want to be alone. Before he could make a move to get her back, however, he felt a strong hand grab the nape of his neck. Nails dug slightly into his skin and Yusuke felt his jaw naturally fall open as he went as limp as a ragdoll.

His vision hazy, Yusuke did his best to blink up at Ryuji’s face. The blond alpha looked slightly ashamed of himself. “Sorry, man,” he said, keeping his tight grip on Yusuke’s neck. “I know it’s not my place but we really need you to chill. You’re gonna hurt yourself or something.”

He couldn’t move his arms or his legs. Keeping his head upright was just as difficult and Yusuke dimly thought that if it weren’t for Ryuji’s hold, his head would simply flop back onto the alpha's chest. In his daze, he could hear Ann on the phone. She was talking in hushed tones to someone, asking them some questions that Yusuke’s mind simply couldn’t keep up with. Another whine left his throat and tears suddenly sprang from his eyes.

Akira wasn’t coming. The thought hit him suddenly and he let out a sob. It had been too long. Akira never took this long to get home. He wasn’t coming back this time. He’d left Yusuke for another omega, a better omega.

“Oh shit,” he heard Ryuji grumble as the blond alpha let go of his neck only to gathered him up to his chest. “Fuck. Yusuke, what’s wrong? Ann!”

Immediately Ann was back in the nest, the phone abandoned on the dresser. Yusuke couldn’t stop crying or whining, arms still limp as despair washed over him. Who was going to help him now? His packmates couldn’t help him anymore, no matter how much they want to, and that meant the Yusuke would have to go through his heat alone. Without Akira.

“Yusuke, he’s almost here,” Ann said frantically, her own scent spiking with distress. “Can you hear me? That was Makoto, they’re only a few minutes away. Just try to calm down, honey, we’re right here.”

Yusuke could hear her and he whimpered into Ryuji’s chest. He wanted to believe her so badly but Akira had been gone for so long. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. His emotions were everywhere at the moment, he couldn't control himself. One moment he was angry, enough to _bite_ Ryuji, and then the next he was in tears, convinced his alpha had left him. He felt Ann run her hands through his hair again, whispering gentle reassurances into his ear. After a moment, just as Yusuke could feel himself starting to grow restless again, he felt Ryuji take in a deep breath. A low rumble sounded underneath Yusuke’s ear and the omega felt himself go just as limp as before.

“There we go,” Ann said, relief clear in her voice. “Just a little longer, Yusuke. He’s almost here.”

Ryuji continued to rumble and nuzzle Yusuke’s hair, helping to keep them all as calm as possible. Slowly, the distress in Ann’s scent disappeared and Yusuke took in a shaky breath. _‘Just a little longer,’_ he thought, curling and uncurling his hands into fists as he closed his eyes. _‘Just a little longer, just a little longer.’_

Time resumed its hazy pace and Yusuke felt himself slowly slip into an uneasy doze.

 

* * *

 

Movement had his eyes snapping open. He didn’t know how much time had passed during his uneasy sleep but he could tell by the window that it had been a significant amount. Yusuke let out a heartbroken whine because Ryuji had stopped rumbling and Ann had stopped running her hands through his hair. He looked up in confusion to see Ryuji giving his a crooked smile and he heard Ann let out a breath of relief behind him.

“Finally,” she said, slumping over Yusuke with a sigh. “We really need a better system than this.”

“Agreed,” Ryuji said, rubbing his hand over the top of Yusuke’s head. “We should get everyone together afterwards and have a team meeting. I bet this whole mess has been fuckin’ with Akira too.”

Yusuke didn’t know what was going on. Akira still wasn’t there and his body was still torturing him. But Ryuji and Ann weren’t acting too concerned anymore. He scented the air and found that the stress that had been present their entire visit was now gone. Something had happened while Yusuke was asleep but he didn’t know what. He whined and Ann quickly nuzzled into his back again.

“It’s going to be alright,” she said. She leaned over to give Yusuke a sweet kiss on the cheek before she suddenly lifted herself out of the nest. “We’ll see you in a couple of days, okay?”

Yusuke chittered in question and then yelp in surprise when Ryuji moved from underneath him. “Come on, dude,” he said, sounding much too cheerful in Yusuke’s opinion. “Time for us to head out. And I know that you might not remember doing it, but don’t stress too much about the bite if you do remember. No hard feelings.”

The omega let out a shrill protest as Ryuji carefully moved him off of his chest and back into the nest. He tried to dig in nails into Ryuji’s arms to make him stay, no doubt leaving a trail of red marks, but the alpha refused to be swayed. They were leaving him.

 _'No, no, no,’_ he thought, trying to push himself upright and flopping down onto his front as he failed. _‘Don’t leave! I’ll be good, I won’t bite again!’_

He let out a cry but instead of rushing to his side like before, the two simply gave him another pair of smiles before they walked out of the open door. As if it were that easy for them to turn their backs on their suffering packmate. Yusuke let out a muffled cry of agony and he tore his fingers through the blanket below him. He’d been abandoned again! First Akira and now his packmates! He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks and he continued to claw at the blankets. He was truly alone now and he didn’t know what to do. He let out a long wail, pouring out his frustration and hurt.

The roar that answered his wail made everything freeze.

His vision blurry from the tears still flowing down his face, Yusuke felt his body tremble and he did his best to take in a gulp of air. A growl reached his ears and he had no time to grow fearful before a warm body all but collided with him. Strong arms pinned him to the bed and a pair of teeth greedily sunk into the back of his neck.

Yusuke let out a long moan, arching his back to welcome the body behind him before he slumped bonelessly against the nest. _'Mate,’_ he thought happily, his head spinning with relief. He could practically taste it. _'Akira…’_

Said alpha rumbled approvingly above him, slowly releasing the back of Yusuke’s neck in order to press a flurry of kisses over his shoulder blades. Yusuke let out a soft sigh as he felt his anxiety levels spike downwards, a purr vibrating in his chest. Akira was there now, his mate was home. Yusuke didn’t have to worry about anything now. His mate was here and if anything needed to be taken care of, then Akira would see to it.

Yusuke raised his head up slightly, just enough to get Akira’s attention. Wordlessly, Akira shuffled upwards and rubbed his cheek against Yusuke’s and caused the omega to purr even louder. Back when their relationship had still been new and fresh, Yusuke had foolishly assumed that, after working so long with Sojiro at Leblanc, that Akira’s scent would have been heavily coffee based.

Nuzzling his mate back, Yusuke thought about oh how wrong he’d been.

Compared to Yusuke’s own lighter scent, Akira’s scent was delightfully earthy and grounding. Patchouli and sage, with a hint of citrus that always tickled the back of Yusuke’s throat like a sip of champagne. His mate’s scent was wonderfully potent and it always reminded Yusuke pleasantly of home. Akira meant safety, affection, a plethora of emotions that never failed to take Yusuke’s breath away. And now he was there, just when Yusuke needed him the most.

“Easy,” Akira whispered, and it took Yusuke a moment to realized that he was whining. “I’m here now. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 _'You’re here,’_ Yusuke thought, his body and mind finally lining up. _‘Alpha’s here. I’m safe.’_

His body relaxed and his worries gone, Yusuke knew that they would only have a handful of minutes before his heat finally hit in full. And now that his mate was home and safe in the nest, Yusuke felt no fear when Akira slowly climbed off of him and gently rolled him over onto his back.

Yusuke blinked up at his mate’s face with a smile, lifting a shaky hand to caress Akira’s cheek. “I’ve missed you,” he said softly. “It’s lonely here without you.”

Akira turned his head and caught Yusuke’s hand in a gentle kiss, never once breaking eye-contact with his omega. “Do you need anything?” he asked, speaking in between more kisses to Yusuke’s fingers. “I know Ryuji and Ann were here and that they got us supplies, but I need to know.”

“You’re here now,” Yusuke said. He closed his eyes and gave a full body stretch, his heat settling like a heavy blanket over him, so unlike the painful cramps he’d been experiencing without his mate. “I don’t need anything else.”

The alpha blinked and then let out a soft laugh. Yusuke preened under him, humming happily when Akira leaned down to kiss him. His alpha still had his clothes on, his shirt was rubbing against Yusuke’s chest but that wasn’t doing anything to lower Yusuke’s arousal. He felt Akira run his hands up Yusuke’s sides and he arched into the touch, biting softly at his mate’s lower lip. He wrapped his arms around Akira’s back and felt him tremble under his touch.

“Jesus, Yusuke,” he said. He was already panting softly and just from a single kiss. As if Yusuke was any better. “I’m going to take such good care of you. I’ll make up for all those nights I wasn’t here, I swear. I've got you now.”

Yusuke sighed as Akira kissed him again, their scents mixing in the best of ways and lulling the omega into his heat even further. He had no doubt in his alpha and gave himself willing to him. Just as he'd always done. Akira was his leader, his best friend, his mate. He never felt safer than when he was in Akira's hands.

“I know you will,” he murmured against Akira’s cheek, smiling when his mate rumbled happily. “I trust you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I can't even tell you know amazing you all are. The kudos and the comments... I can't. Just know that I adore you all! And now to porn. I'm not going to lie, this is my first time ever writing sex and I'm very nervous and excited to see how you guys like it! Remember, criticism is extremely welcomed. Especially now! I plan on writing more in the future and I need to get this sex scene thing down. So if you see something, please let me know! :D Thank you and enjoy!

“I’ve missed you so much,” Akira said softly, pressing more kissed to Yusuke’s neck. “I worry sometimes that I’ll forget your scent.”

He nibbled over Yusuke’s throat, leaving a trail of tiny, barely there red marks, and inhaled deeply. “Sometimes I worry that you’ll forget my scent too,” he admitted into the omega’s skin.

Yusuke wanted to tell him that such a thought was absolutely ridiculous. That he’d sooner forget how to paint than forget anything about Akira. From his scent to his favorites foods to his most annoying habits and flaws, Yusuke treasured them all and wished that he could tell his mate as much. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t seem to form any words and settled on a loud moan as he clung to Akira’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

He felt as if his very blood was boiling. His skin was burning up and he could feel sweat running down his forehead. He inhaled greedily and he could practically _taste_ the sex in the air. His alpha was slotted in between his legs, rumbling low as he moved his lips from Yusuke’s neck to his shoulders. The both of them had long ago discarded their clothing, Yusuke’s sweatpants thrown onto the floor while the outfit Akira had been wearing had been literally torn into shreds. Their naked chests were slick with sweat and Yusuke purposefully twisted and bucked to keep as little room between them as possible.

Akira was buried deep inside him, not thrusting but just simply filling him. Keeping him full and satisfied. Shuddering, Yusuke tightened his legs around Akira’s waist when the alpha shifted above him, ignoring the way his muscles were shaking from the effort.

“Easy,” Akira said and he raised his hand from the bed to push Yusuke’s damp hair away from his eyes. “I’m here, you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Yusuke gasped and pushed himself further into the curve of Akira’s body. He needed to be closer. He needed to be as close as possible. Never mind the fact that it was painfully obvious that Akira wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon, he needed more.

“Akira,” he whispered, his voice teetering off into a soft whine. “Akira, please-”

Akira cut off his desperate pleas with a rough kiss, one that Yusuke happily melted into with a wanton moan. He relaxed his death grip on his mate’s shoulders and instead wove his fingers through Akira’s hair, needing something to hold onto.

It had only been a handful of hours since Akira had returned to him and already Yusuke’s heat was driving him wild. It was a wonder that his alpha was managing to keep a cool head and not fall into a rut himself. Breaking the kiss with a soft gasp, Yusuke tried his best not to dig his nails into Akira’s scalp as his alpha began to slowly move inside him. Careful and gentle thrusts, designed to make sure that he wasn’t too oversensitive. He whimpered and kicked his heels against Akira’s low back, trying to spur him on. His mate ignore his weak kicks and simply leaned down to rub their cheek together, the both of them taking in big gulps of the other’s scent while the agonizingly slow pace slowly began to drive Yusuke mad.

“I think you’re ready for another go,” Akira finally said and Yusuke could only groan in agreement. “Let’s see if we can get you relaxed enough for some sleep, okay?”

Sleep was the farthest thing from Yusuke’s mind, the omega pulling at the alpha’s dark hair as he began to move in earnest. Akira kept one arm wrapped around Yusuke’s middle, helping to keep their bodies pressed together, while his other hand moved to support his low back. He crooned into Yusuke’s ear, his hips slowly picking up speed as he drove his cock into Yusuke harder, faster. _Deeper_.

Yusuke let out a wail, doing his best to meet Akira’s thrusts with his own. His own cock, full and an angry shade of red, was pressed in between their bodies and the constant friction just drove him further and further into a spiral of pleasure. His hands moved to flutter uselessly over Akira’s back and he could hardly breath. It was all still so unbearably sweet, no matter how fast or how animalistic they both became. No matter how hard Akira pounded into him and no matter how loud Yusuke’s screamed, there was still a layer of adoration that was always there whenever they had sex.

“Akira,” he all but sobbed, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. “M-More, please…”

Closing his eyes, Yusuke felt his legs give way and they fell limp against his mate. He heard Akira moan and he forced his eyes back open, wanting to see and ignoring the tears that slid down his cheeks. Above him, Akira was slowly starting to lose some of that iron clad control, growling and tightening his grip on Yusuke’s skin. He drove himself deeper and deeper into the omega’s body, his teeth clenched and his cheeks flushed, and Yusuke let out another breathy wail at the waves of pleasure and satisfaction that washed over him.

His body was so open and wanting, clenching around his mate every time he pulled back. He just felt so _good_. There, with his mate close and with his body full, he felt as if he were floating. This was what he was made for, to take his alpha in and to never let go. He flexed again, wanting to feel Akira and to feel that wonderful building pressure deep within him and he heard Akira snarl above him.

“Shit,” he hissed, pausing for just a moment before he rammed his cock back into Yusuke’s tight heat. “You’re so good, Yusuke. So, so good. Feels so good.”

Yusuke could barely breath as he writhed underneath Akira’s body, that pressure and pleasure building up in his stomach and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to take much more of the unforgiving pace Akira was pushing him through. He could feel Akira’s knot starting to swell, threatening to lock them together. He pawed at his mate’s back, trying to convey without words that he wanted it, he needed that knot inside of him. Throughout the punishing thrusts of his mate’s cock, he stuttered out a weak snarl and bit into Akira's shoulder. He was teetering over the edge and he _needed_ it. Akira apparently understood what Yusuke was asking for, despite the lack of words. He answered Yusuke’s snarl with a breathy chuckle and nodded, a determined glint entering his eyes.

“Come on, Yusuke,” he said, his fingers digging into Yusuke’s side. He was going to leave bruises. “Let go, baby. I’ll catch you.”

With one final thrust, Akira pressed his entire body weight down against Yusuke’s slender frame, his knot swelling within Yusuke’s inner walls and binding them together. Yusuke threw his head back, baring his throat with a silent scream. He came with a violent jerk, his nails digging into Akira’s back and dragging downwards as his entire body clenched tight around his alpha. He could feel Akira do the same, the alpha sinking his teeth into Yusuke’s throat as he came deep within him.

The pleasure was electric, shooting up his spine and sending him spiraling downwards. His cock pulsed, sending shots of come over their chests and he felt his lips and fingertips tingle. All at once, his limbs gave out on him and his arms collapsed back onto the bed. Only Akira’s arm, still wrapped tight around his waist, kept him from falling back completely. Above him, said alpha was panting and trying to keep himself upright, obviously not wanting to smother the omega. His knot was snug inside the Yusuke’s body.

Limp with bliss, lips numb and toes curling, Yusuke relaxed into Akira’s hold and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor the pleasure that was still coursing through him. His arms were too weak to do much of anything, but he still forced one of them up and gently tried to push Akira down. Akira groaned in relief, settling over Yusuke’s body like a living blanket and hissing when he came again.

Yusuke all but purred, wrapping his arms around his alpha and rubbing his cheek over Akira’s hair. It was as if someone had poured cool water over him. His heat, temporarily sated, pull back and all Yusuke could feel was the satisfaction of being filled and loved. Even as he came again, Akira continued to press more kisses to Yusuke’s chest, practically showering the omega with affections. Long moments passed with only the sounds of their own breathing filling the silence. For the moment, everything was calm.

“We might be stuck here for awhile,” Akira finally said after he’d caught his breath. He shifted ever so slightly and the both of them moaned at the sensation of his knot tugging at Yusuke's rim.

Curling into his alpha’s warmth, Yusuke only hummed and continued to nuzzle Akira’s hair. Even sweat-damped, it was soft to the touch. He felt Akira shift again, making himself comfortable against Yusuke’s body. The air was thick around them, their combined scents teasing the tip of Yusuke's tongue. He took in another deep breath and all at once, Yusuke felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him. Perhaps Akira's earlier comment regarding sleep wasn't so ridiculous after all.

He felt Akira licking at the mess he’d made over his chest and he all but purred. “I love you,” he whispered. The words came out too rough, his throat parched, but he felt Akira rumble happily from them.

“I love you,” he said as he pushed his face into the hollow of Yusuke’s throat. They would need to clean up sooner than later but it seemed as if the both of them were content with letting it be for the time being, too relaxed to worry about anything. “Sleep now, okay? I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Limbs still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Yusuke felt his eyelids start to grow heavy and he let out an exhausted sigh. “Do you promise?” he asked, clenching down onto Akira’s knot and smiling ever so slightly when the alpha nibbled on his collarbone in retaliation.

“I promise,” Akira said. "I'm not going anywhere." And that was all that Yusuke needed to hear.

With one last squeeze, Yusuke allowed his eyes to close and his head lolled back against the pillow. He was asleep within seconds, Akira’s gentle whispers of reassurance following him into his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and deserve an explanation. Six days to update and we're still not done! I'm sorry, it just keeps going. What started with only four chapters now has six. But this time I can promise that there will only be six. :D Hopefully. Anyway, did I mention that you guys are awesome? Because you are. Everyone who commented or left a kudos or who bookmarked, you're all officially awesome and I cannot thank you enough. 100/100, all of you! As always, criticism is extremely welcomed. See something wrong? Let me know! How can I learn if I don't make mistakes? :D So please, enjoy the chapter!

The rest of Yusuke’s heat passed in a sex filled blur with small moments of full consciousness. Three days of heat fueled desperation and, in any other situation, Yusuke would have been near a full-blown panic. However, his saving grace had also been the only constant during the entire ordeal: Akira. Every time Yusuke had come up from his heat frenzy for air, Akira had been there with a seemingly endless supply of water, food, and comfort. In his brief moments of clarity, Yusuke could only marvel at his luck. Not many omegas were as lucky as Yusuke.

The day he finally broke free from his heat, Yusuke found himself boneless in a steaming tub of water, his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed. The bathtub was filled to the brim with lavender scented soap and he could feel his achy muscles practically melting from the soothing heat. Opening his eyes, he watched as Akira, leaning against the tub with only a pair of sweatpants to protect his modesty, lathered up a washcloth with bubbles.

“Let me know if the water gets too cold,” Akira said. He reached out and ran his free hand through Yusuke’s wet hair. He then started to gently scrub three days of sweat and sex from the omega’s back and shoulders. “And if you start to get hungry, I made curry while you were asleep so that should hold you over until the others get here.”

Yusuke smiled, his chest so horribly full of warmth and affection. “I’m fine, Akira,” he said, closing his eyes again. “A little sore but if I can recall correctly, I was asking for it the entire time.”

He opened one eye and gave his mate a look. “I’d forgotten how efficient you were at taking orders.”

Akira snorted and ran the washcloth over the nape of Yusuke’s neck. “A good leader should be able to take orders as well as he gives them out,” he said, giving Yusuke a cheeky wink. “Plus, it’s really hard to say no to you on regular days, let alone during your heat.”

“If only I had the mental capacity to take advantage of my heats,” Yusuke said, tilting his neck to the side to offer more room. “Perhaps it’s a good thing I can’t. Our financial situations would be in jeopardy if I could.”

His comment earned him a chuckle and then the both of them fell silent, Yusuke enjoying the heat of the bath and the soothing feel of his mate pampering him. With Akira limited to only a handful of visits every few months, not counting his heats, he wanted to soak in as much time with his mate as possible before they were forced apart again.

“I’ve missed this,” he admitted, leaning back at Akira’s request so that his back rested against the tub. The washcloth over his chest made his toes curl. “The house sometimes seems far too large when you’re not here, especially the bed.”

Akira hummed but didn’t say anything, instead taking great care as he washed away the last remaining traces of their three day sex marathon. Setting the washcloth aside, Akira grabbed the shampoo bottle and gently guided Yusuke back to the edge of the tub and around. After pouring a liberal amount of shampoo into his hands, Akira leaned forward to place a tiny kiss on the back of Yusuke’s neck, right over a large bite mark, before he began to lather up the omega’s hair.

Yusuke all but melted into the touch. The feel of nail’s against his scalp sent a shiver down his spine and he arched happily. So caught up in the pleasure of being pampered, he almost missed it when Akira said, so softly, “I don’t have to go back if you don’t want me to.”

And like that, the room was full of tension. Yusuke opened his eyes and stared at the bathroom’s wall, waiting patiently for Akira to wash the soap out of his hair before he turned around to look at his mate. Akira had his eyes down, refusing to meet his gaze. Before Yusuke could say anything, Akira stood up and grabbed for one of their fluffy towels.

“Come on,” he said, holding the towel open. “Let’s get you dried up and in the kitchen.”

Yusuke watched him for a long moment before he stood, legs still slightly shaky, and walked into the soft embrace. As the towel was wrapped around him and tucked, he heard Akira swallow. “You can eat while I call Makoto,” he said and Yusuke couldn’t stand it.

He jerked himself out of Akira’s grasp only to turn and wrap his arms around his mate’s neck. He pulled Akira in close, close enough to feel him shiver, and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, Yusuke’s towel threatening to slip and fall to the floor, before Akira pulled away and readjusted it. He still refused to look Yusuke in the eye. “Come on,” he said again, ignoring Yusuke’s weak protests as he lifted the omega up bridal style and began his trek to the kitchen. They both ignored the clothes in the closet, as the omega’s skin was still far too sensitive for clothing.

The window blinds were all shut but despite that, Yusuke could still see that it was bright outside. They would still have some time. Akira set him down carefully onto one of the counter stools, making sure that the towel was still secure. He then hurried over to the stove and to a pot of that famous curry. Yusuke watched as Akira served them both up two bowls filled to the brim, his stomach growling loudly at the smell and sight of the food.

His mate served him up first, smiling slightly as Yusuke practically inhaled the curry set before him. Too hungry to be embarrassed, Yusuke simply sighed in relief when Akira refilled his near empty bowl and gave him a small smile of his own. That horrible silence still loomed over them.

It was only when Akira finally joined him on the barstools that Yusuke had a chance to speak. “Akira,” he said, swallowing down a mouthful of curry before leaning against his mate’s side. “You know why you have to go back.”

Akira sighed, scooping up a spoonful of curry only to watch it plop back into the bowl. “I know,” he said miserably. He truly looked dejected. “I just wish that I could come home. I miss you and I miss our friends. And I hate that I can’t be here for you when you need me!”

He slammed a fist down onto the counter, causing the cutlery to clink together, and he ran his other hand through his hair. Yusuke simply watched, feeling the frustration himself. “I hate that Makoto has to sneak me out of prison every time I want to see any of you!” he continued, pushing his curry away from him. “I hate that I have to plan visits to my own fucking home and I hate that I can’t be here for you when you need me the most!”

Akira took in a deep breath and all at once, the anger seemed to leave him in one fell swoop as his shoulders slumped. Yusuke leaned further into his side to offer what comfort he could and he felt Akira shudder.

“I just hate it,” he said, voice thick with unshed tears. “I miss you, Yusuke. I miss our friends and you guys can’t even visit me because of those stupid stipulations.”

“I know,” Yusuke said, grabbed Akira’s hand and holding on tight. “Akira, I know that you miss us. We miss you too. And trust me, there is nothing in this world I want more than to have you come home and stay home.”

He raised a hand and tilted Akira’s chin up, heart breaking at the sight of the depressed resignation in his mate’s eyes. “And I can speak for the others as well when I say that if we could, we’d break you out in a heartbeat and we’d never look back. But we can’t.”

Yusuke leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Akira’s, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the alpha’s heartbroken expression before him. “If we left,” he said. “We’d be leaving behind everyone. Our friends, our entire support system. Not to mention the dangers we’d be leaving to rest solely on their shoulders.”

Despite the years that had passed, there were still suspicions over who were Akira’s accomplices during his time as a Phantom Thief. And the entire pack was at the top of the list. The only reason no one had come after them was the added stipulation in Akira’s plea bargain. The rest of his friends were free to go as long as they agreed to never step foot near the prison. They were banned from visiting him or even communicating with him via letters. A large price to pay for their safety and one that Akira had been paying for quite awhile.

If they left, then everyone they’d leave behind would be arrested immediately. Everyone’s lives would be over. Their careers, their relationships, it would all crumble to the ground. Not to mention the backlash that would hit Sae and Makoto twice as hard. Although it pained Yusuke to admit it, their hands were still as tied as the day Akira was sent away.

“We can’t leave,” Yusuke continued, clinging to Akira in a way that he hoped was comforting. “I wish we could and I know that the others do as well, but we can’t leave them.”

A hand suddenly brushed away Yusuke’s tears and the omega’s eyes snapped open in surprise. He hadn’t even realized that he’d started crying. He look up and saw that Akira was crying as well, though there was a small smile on his face.

“Sometimes I forget what we all have at stake,” he said softly and he ran his thumb over Yusuke’s cheek. “Sometimes I forget that you’re hurting just as much as I am. All of you are.”

He sighed and pressed a sweet kiss against Yusuke’s forehead. The omega let out a shuddered breath, holding onto his alpha tightly. “Thank you,” Akira said and Yusuke wanted to cry all over again. “For staying with me. For going through all of this madness for me. I… I don’t know what I would do if you decided that I wasn’t worth it anymore.”

“And you’ll never have to find out,” Yusuke said, more aggressive than he would have liked but he didn’t care. He needed to show Akira that there wasn’t anything in their world or the next that would keep them apart. Not prisons or shadows or their own insecurities. Nothing.

Seemingly startled by Yusuke’s aggressive answer, Akira let out a choked laugh. He wiped away both their tears as he laughed, leaning back in to press their foreheads together again. Finally, there was a true smile on his face. But Yusuke knew that nothing had changed. Nothing had been resolved. Akira was still going back to prison the minute they called Makoto and there was nothing either of them could do about it. It made Yusuke slightly sick to his stomach.

“Well,” Akira said, pulling away and reaching for his forgotten curry in an attempt to pull the mask back on. “I’d better enjoy this while I still can. Sae does her best but prison food is, well. Still prison food.”

Plastering on a smile and pretending that everything was alright. It was what they all did best and Akira was no exception. Rather than call his bluff, Yusuke took in a deep breath and decided to play along. He stretched out with a yawn and eyed the pot still full of curry on the stove.

“I think that your curry is what I missed the most,” he said, sending Akira a cheeky grin. “Sex and curry. You truly are the perfect mate.”

He watched Akira choked and he laughed as his mate did his best not to send curry flying over their counter tops. Plaster on a smile and pretend that everything's alright. It was all that they could do at the moment. Yusuke swallowed and smiled when Akira sent him a playful glare. Just like every other visit, Yusuke would wait until Akira was gone to have his own little break-down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is extremely welcomed! Thank you so much!


End file.
